Ather Race
__TOC__ The tinkerers have cobbled together a rattling, wheezing deathtrap of a flying machine, and they want YOU to test it for them! (They're not stupid enough to test it themselves.) So they've disguised their guinea pig flying program as a set of air racing courses that they've sprinkled throughout Norrath. Visit the courses to join in on the racing action and prizes *are* awarded for good times as incentive for pushing their rattletraps as hard as they'll go. Smokejumper stated on March 31, 2011 that we can expect an Aether Race at each city festival, and possibly at Tinkerfest as well: Smokejumper about city festival races on the EQII forums. Courses Find the gnome next the huge scoreboard, and talk to him to start the quest. Then just step on the teleport pad and you'll be warped to the starting line! For the City Festivals, the aerial race track will be found in festival zones. * Antonica - begins next to the lighthouse in Antonica at * quest:Aether Racing: Commonlands - begins just up the ramp from the dock in The Commonlands at * quest:Aether Racing: Halas - begins on the Erollis Docks in Frostfang Sea at * quest:Aether Racing: Gorowyn - begins on the Gorowyn docks of Faydedar Watch in Timorous Deep at * quest:Aether Racing: Greater Faydark - begins near the Kelethin world bell in Greater Faydark at * quest:Aether Racing: Neriak - begins near Neriak in Darklight Wood at ---- * FAN FAIRE 2011 ONLY quest:Aether Racing: Great Divide - begins on Thurgadin Harbor in Great Divide at ** This course was temporarily available prior to Fan Faire 2011 for practice from June 6 - 9. Rewards Each zone has an unique title for competing the course quickly. * Prefix item:Title: Bridge Buzzer - 134 seconds or less on the Antonica (Qeynos) race course * Prefix item:Title: Portal Jumper - 119 seconds or less on the Commonlands (Freeport) race course * Prefix item:Title: Snowflake Chaser - 104 seconds or less on the Frostfang Sea (New Halas) race course (originally set to 90 seconds, was changed in the 6/2/2011 update) * Prefix item:Title: Wind Warden - 244 seconds or less on the Timorous Deep (Gorowyn) race course * Prefix item:Title: Bixie Barnstormer - ~94 seconds or less on the Greater Faydark (Kelethin) race course * Prefix item:Title: Fearless Flyer - 89 seconds or less on the Darklight Wood (Neriak) race course Repeat a course five times and you earn a permanent mount that has 25% ground speed and will work as an appearance flying mount if you have completed a flying mount quest series. Your choice of: *item:Gray C.R.A.S.H. Pad (6a34e31f4e73728db8240501c8b37a0a) *item:Blue C.R.A.S.H. Pad (6dcbaafd623a6a61d5df5a5fb16fa00a) *item:Green C.R.A.S.H. Pad (8323c307173725f3b36d2ebd15bacd38) *item:Dark C.R.A.S.H. Pad (dc4a82590f6dd62d76f03df938e14767) *item:Red C.R.A.S.H. Pad (e63be08ebe4d7927880dfcddbf737769) You can choose one per race course after the 5 repetitions! If you happen to catch a volunteer guide near a racetrack on your server, talk to them, run the race and tell them all about your racing experience! You just might be lucky enough to be rewarded: * item:Purple C.R.A.S.H. Pad (531e29d939f2e5e36895ecd8b7dfbd01) How to Race # Begin by speaking to the Aether Racing Referee near the zone-in. # Step on the teleport pad to begin the race. You must dismount first. # Complete the course as quickly as possible! This may take several runs to master. Hazards and Power-Ups * Steer like you would swimming: use your number pad, arrow keys, or mouse. * If you crash, press the spacebar to take off again. ** NOTE: For some players this is the "home" key instead. Check your key bindings to see what the "Move Up" key is bound to. * If you land in water or lava you'll need to get to solid ground before you can take off again. * The "twisters" with red lightening sap your engine power. * The insect tornados will blur your vision, making you see four of everything. (Timorous Deep course) * The bixie clouds will splatter your screen with green bug guts and slow you down for a brief time. (Greater Faydark course) * The skull clouds will slow you down for a brief time. (Darklight Wood course) * The green gas clouds give you a turbo boost of power. * The blue gas clouds are the same as the green, except they are single-use and will disappear. * The golden cloud with the blue halo removes all the twisters. Videos Neriak (Darklight Wood) Course Kelethin (Greater Faydark) Course Gorowyn (Timorous Deep) Course New Halas (Frostfang Sea) Course Commonlands Course Antonica Course Tenebrous Tangle Course Butcherblock Mountains Course 12 Days of Velious This information pertains to rewards, courses and titles that were only available during the 12 Days of Velious promotion. Their return is uncertain. Introduced as part of the 12 Days of Velious promotion (March 1, 2011), it's hoped that we will see more of the Aether Races with Tinkerfest! Smokejumper on the Official Forums Courses For the 12 Days of Velious promotion, aerial race tracks were erected near the entrances to Butcherblock, Lavastorm and Tenebrous Tangle. *quest:Aether Racing: Butcherblock Mountains (the most hazardous course) *quest:Aether Racing: Tenebrous Tangle (the longest course) *quest:Aether Racing: Lavastorm (the course that requires the most finesse) ---- Titles Each zone has an unique title for competing the course quickly. For the 12 Days of Velious, you were able to earn these titles just for participating! *Prefix item:Title: "Test Pilot" - participation title *Suffix item:Title: "Crash Test Dummy" - complete 10 races title. Displays as "Crash Test Dummy Extraordinaire". In addition, these titles were rewarded for fast race times during the 12 Days of Velious: *Prefix item:Title: Sea Hawk - ~83 seconds or less on the Butcherblock Mountains race course *Prefix item:Title: Smokin' Ace - 54 seconds or less on the Lavastorm race course *Prefix item:Title: Cloud Buster - 165 seconds or less on the Tenebrous Tangle race course ---- Temporary C.R.A.S.H. Pads During the 12 Days of Velious you could earn NO-ZONE, NO-RENT versions of the flying craft to use in that zone temporarily. *item:Unstable Gray C.R.A.S.H. Pad *item:Unstable Dark C.R.A.S.H. Pad *item:Unstable Red C.R.A.S.H. Pad *item:Unstable Green C.R.A.S.H. Pad *item:Unstable Blue C.R.A.S.H. Pad ---- Notes: Category:EQ2 Live Events